


Attached

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Collars, Drug-Induced Sex, Forced Bonding, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Separation Anxiety, Tim Drake Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: A wave of heat washes over Tim's body suddenly and he shakes, tossing his head back and forth as if denying his heat's existence can stave it off. The hand at his collar slides down to his chest and he groans at the feeling of his fingers on the heated skin. He shakes his head again and bites down on his tongue hard to try and keep his mind clear. The heat is coming on fast. He needs to leave now before Ra's shows up and… does whatever it is he plans to do with Tim.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwarbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwarbler/gifts).



> Merry Kinkmas

When Tim wakes he feels exhausted. 

Not just the mental exhaustion that is to be expected after days of being paraded about Nanda Parbat wearing nothing but a collar like some kind of show poodle, but a bone deep exhaustion that permeates him to his very core making his brain muddled and limbs heavy. 

Ever so slowly his eyelashes flutter and he peeks at his surroundings through slitted eyes trying to make sense of things. He's still in "his room", an overly lavish space filled with plush furniture, shelves stacked to the ceiling with old books, and a hand carved chess set - none of which he can actually use since he's chained to the bed whenever he's in here. On the bedside table there's a water basin and when his wandering gaze meets it he's suddenly desperate for a drink. He squirms on the bed and lets out a long whine when his limbs won't cooperate as he tries to reach for it. Panting he collapses back into the soft mattress, still tired and confused. And now thirsty. 

Tim tries to force his brain into gear. Something is obviously wrong with his body. Had Ra's drugged him? That seems superfluous when he's been forcing Tim into submission for the past few days without the aid of substances. Perhaps he's finally gotten tired of Tim pushing back. 

He groans as another wave of exhaustion rolls over him and his body goes limp in the bed, sinking even further into the pillows of its own accord. What has Ra's done to him? The only time Tim's ever felt like this before was… 

The rush of adrenaline as the thought hits him gives his brain a sudden burst of clarity and he gasps. No. It can't be. He's on suppressants - the best there are, ones developed by Wayne Pharm and not even on the market yet - and not enough time has passed for them to have worn off. He can't be in heat. He hasn't had a heat since he became Robin and he realized it would interfere with his vigilantism. There's no way he can go through his first one in years here and now while in the clutches of the enemy. 

He lets out another long whine.

Shit. That's a habit he'd dropped back when he was twelve too. Tim is definitely in heat. 

He tries taking a deep breath to calm himself, but now that he's realized what's happening dread is warring with his exhaustion and sending him into a panic. A hand flies up to grasp at the gold collar fastened tightly around his neck as breathing becomes more difficult. It had already been on him when he'd awoken days ago in Ra's' possession and hasn't been removed once during his stay. It's an old fashioned chastity collar, the kind used back in the middle ages when omegas were treated like possessions that needed to be kept in mint condition. Based on the craftsmanship Tim would bet anything that this particular one was an antique, something that had once belonged to royalty with intricate designs etched into the metal and soft gold chains dripping down from it over Tim's chest. Tim had thought it was a power play, another way for Ra's to humiliate Tim and lord his perceived victory over the omega vigilante. Now he has a feeling there is a much more sinister intention behind the collar. Frantically he claws at the thing, desperate to get it off. It accomplishes nothing though, gold holding firmly in place and Tim's breath still labored in it's confines. 

A wave of warmth washes over Tim's body suddenly and he shakes, tossing his head back and forth as if denying his heat's existence can stave it off. The hand at his collar slides down to his chest and he groans at the feeling of his fingers on the heated skin. He shakes his head again, and bites down on his tongue hard to try and force himself to focus. The heat is coming on fast. He needs to leave now before Ra's shows up and… does whatever it is he plans to do with Tim. 

He ignores the voice in the back of his head that tells him _you couldn't even escape from him when you were in peak condition, there's no way you're making it out of here like this now._ He sucks in a deep breath, and then forces himself to move. It's hard, so hard, to pull himself up, but he reminds himself what is at stake and keeps going. Slowly he scooches to the edge of the bed, inch by inch, millimeter by millimeter, until he can swing his feet over the edge. The chain around his ankle tethering him to a bed post clangs ominously and feels a million times heavier than before, but somehow his feet make it to the floor. The position has also landed him graciously next to the water basin. He scoops up some water with the pewter cup left for him and brings it to his lips. The shaking of his arms causes a fair share to spill down his chin, but the cool water feels good as it splashes onto his heated torso. It's not enough to dampen the heat though, which is worsening by the minute. And he still hasn't solved the mystery of how he's going to break the chain holding him to the bed or break out of the locked (and most likely guarded) door. 

The instant he stands up he feels a rush of slick wash out of him, and with no clothes to contain it the smooth liquid trickles freely down his thighs. Along with the slick a wave of dizziness hits him. He clings desperately to the bedside table but it isn't enough to keep him upright and the next thing he knows he finds himself down on the floor. Tim lets out another whine, high and loud, as he rubs at his bruised buttocks. His legs are shaking, body burning, and he knows there is no way he is getting up now. Instead of trying to stand he gives in, curling up on the cool stone floor and letting it soothe a small part of his ache. 

Despite everything his little omega cock is hard now, straining upwards and clamoring for his attention while his slick hole flutters and begs for his fingers or something more. He's hot all over but the core of it is in his groin, warm and pulsing and beckoning him like a spell. Tim resists though. This situation is bad enough without Ra's walking in on Tim touching himself. 

Tim resists. 

He's not going to touch himself. 

He's strong. 

He won't. 

But it's hot. 

So hot. 

And the omega in him _needs_. 

Tim trails an arm over his side, let's his fingers slip down between his legs. Fingertips brush over his hole and he shudders. He's so desperate. 

But the heat is strong - he hasn't had one in more than seven years now - and it's affecting him so much more than normal. His limbs are heavy, arms shaky, and his motor functions don't want to cooperate. A low whine escapes him as his fingertips drift over his wet hole again, so so close to where he needs them but not able to get them where he wants them. 

He whines again, this time louder and more purposeful. Tim can't do this alone. He can't. He needs an alpha to take care of him. To touch him. To knot him. He groans again at the thought - a big strong alpha to pin him down and fill him with pups. He needs it worse than he'd needed the water in the basin, worse than he'd needed to be Bruce's Robin, worse than anything he's ever longed for in his life. 

"Alpha!" he calls out, desperately panting with the exhaustion of the effort. There's no reply though; of course, there's no one around. He leans back down onto the cold tiles and whimpers as the edge of his fingernail catches on his hole. He wiggles, trying to press his body back into the digit, but it's not fruitful. A sob escapes him and he turns his face down into the floor. How he longs for an alpha to comfort him. He whimpers again as sweat and tears trickle down his face onto the tile below. 

A loud sound reaches his ears then, the heavy wooden doors of his room being forcefully pushed open, and Tim's whole body jerks. From his position on the floor he can't see who has entered the room but it only takes a moment for the _scent_ to reach his nose. 

" _Alpha!_ " 

The sound that escapes him is high pitched and desperate, but it _works_ because soon the alpha is close, crouching down at Tim's side. 

"Oh, my dear detective. Just look at you," the alpha coos, fingers combing through Tim's sweat-soaked hair gently. 

Tim pushes into the touch as much as he can. He tilts his head, trying to bare his scent glands and entice the alpha, but they're still covered in gold. 

"Alpha, please…" 

"Tell me what it is you want, Timothy," the alpha replies, tracing a finger over the edge of the collar. 

Tim whines. He feels so empty. The urge to be filled is all encompassing. 

"You, alpha. Your knot, please. Need your knot." 

Tim punctuates the statement by tilting his head forward, peppering kisses on the bits of the alpha's arm that he can reach. 

"I will give you everything, detective," he hears, and suddenly he's being scooped up in the alpha's arms. He presses his nose into the alpha's neck and for one sweet moment is completely enveloped in his calming scent. It eases the ache of the heat, giving Tim a brief moment of clarity as he's laid down on the bed. 

He blinks, looking owl-eyed up at the alpha who has come to claim him. 

"Ra's." 

Tim's eyes widen. 

"No, no, no," he tries to push himself away but his body is still not cooperating and all he manages is to slide a fraction of an inch. 

"What did you… what did you do to me?" he snaps, but Ra's is still looming over him with an unconcerned grin. 

"Now, now, detective. You were being so cooperative just a moment ago. You can be a good omega for me, can't you?" 

_Good._ Yes, Tim wants to be good. He needs to please his alpha. But… he gives his head a shake. That's Ra's above him, he reminds himself. He can't, he can't… 

"You want my knot, don't you omega? You just told me so yourself." 

His hole flutters and Tim moans. 

"Don't worry omega. Your alpha is here to fill you up." 

Tim is panting heavily, even as his body remains uncooperative and unmoving. He knows this is wrong, that he shouldn't give in to Ra's, but everything in his overheated body is screaming at him that the alpha is offering him exactly what it needs. 

Ra's' hand returns to his collar and Tim tries to turn his head away in a small act of defiance. He ignores how the position would actually be bearing his glands to Ra's were the collar not covering them. As if reading his mind Ra's' fingers find the locks and then the collar is gently pulled away from his neck, long golden chains brushing over Tim's skin as they move with it. 

He gasps, Ra's' scent so much more overpowering now that there's nothing blocking it from reaching Tim's glands. 

His little cock twitches. 

"That's it. Good omega. So beautiful, just for me." 

Tim wants to say no, to fight somehow, but he can't because the next moment two fingers are being shoved roughly into his anxious hole and all he can do is moan as his body is given what it's been desperately craving. He writhes on the digits as they pump in and out of him rapidly. It's good, so good, but it's not enough, he needs more. 

" _My omega_ ," is whispered against his neck and then there are lips on his gland and Tim keens, the feeling overwhelming. 

"Shh, it's okay omega, I've got you." 

Yes, his alpha is here. He'll take care of Tim. Tim is safe now. He can be a good omega for his alpha. 

He tilts his head further, offers more of himself, and he's rewarded with his alpha's glands lined up against his own, scenting him. Tim's body relaxes into the touch. He wants this. To be covered in an alpha's scent and touch. To be claimed. 

Above him the alpha chuckles. 

"Don't worry my beautiful omega. We'll get to that in time." 

Perhaps Tim had spoken his desire out loud but he can't spare a thought for it because in the next moment a third finger is being pressed inside him, making him cry out in pleasure. Lips are back at his neck as the fingers pump leisurely in and out, giving him what he wants but never enough.

"A-alpha. Please. Need you-your knot," he cries out when the pleasurable torture goes on too long.

The lips against his throat smirk. 

"Of course omega. I'll give you everything you desire." 

The fingers are removed from him then and Tim cries out at the loss, but he knows that if he's patient his alpha will give him something greater. He attempts to roll, instinct telling him that he should present for his alpha properly, but his body is still too heavy and slow. He lets out a whine of distress. The alpha chuckles again. 

"Oh my, those heat inducers really did a number on you didn't they? Just how long has it been since you've had a heat detective?" 

Tim just whines again, confused. He is a bad omega. He can't present for his alpha and now he's being laughed at. 

"Allow me to assist you," the alpha above him says, then Tim feels strong hands at his hips. He's forcibly turned over and he feels a bit of his anxiety lessen as he's finally on his stomach. His body is still heavy though and he can't properly raise his bottom in the air the way he needs to in order to present correctly. Thankfully his alpha helps him with that too. 

Hands grasp his hips and with one strong, sudden thrust Tim goes from agonizingly empty to delicious stuffed as his alpha's large cock pushes all the way in. Stars fill his eyes and his breath catches in his throat at the force of it - body overwhelmed. 

His alpha pauses for just a moment to pepper a few sweet kisses over Tim's shoulders and then he begins thrusting away, setting a rapid pace right from the beginning. It's exactly what Tim needs, his body hot and desperate and strung tight like a wire. The alpha's cock is large, filling Tim nice and full and rubbing perfectly against his insides. He needs relief. Needs to come. Needs to be filled with his alpha's knot. 

His body is weak though, muscles too tired to even push back into his alpha's thrusts. There's nothing he can do but lay there and take what his alpha is willing to give him. And his alpha has plenty to give. 

After what to Tim feels like hours of pleasurable torture his alpha's hips finally stutter. With one more powerful thrust he's fully inside Tim, knot catching and inflating to it's full size. Tim comes instantly from the force of it, crying out as he spasms around the knot and his cocklet shoots infertile seed down onto the sheets. Hot waves of cum shoot inside him making Tim's little cock give another weak spurt as he imagines himself being filled up with his alpha's pups. 

His alpha groans above him, pressing one last kiss to Tim's neck, and then Tim feels it. His alpha's fangs pierce into his gland, injecting his pheromones and laying his claiming mark. There's no time to comprehend what's happening, no time to process anything, before Tim's body goes limp and his mind is gone, completely blissed out in a state of euphoria. 

He's been claimed. He was a good omega after all. He pleased his alpha enough to claim him. 

And now, he will belong to his alpha forever.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tim wakes up the first thing he notices is the exhaustion. It wasn't the same, all encompassing exhaustion he had felt the last time he woke up. This was the kind you felt after a tough fight or a long training session, muscles worked over and sore. He groans as he peels his tired eyes open and is once again greeted by the site of his current living quarters. 

Then he feels a shift in the bed behind him. 

Tim is not usually the type to wake up with anything less than four cups of coffee in his system, but now he goes from zero to one hundred as foggy memories from the night before makes themselves known. He jerks up, trying to put as much space as possible between himself and the alpha behind him while his brain goes into panic mode piecing everything together. 

He and Ra's had… Tim's heat had started suddenly and Ra's took advantage... But no, that wasn't quite right. Ra's had _forced_ Tim's heat to start. He'd drugged him. And then when Tim couldn't say no he'd knotted him and he'd… 

Tim's hand flies up to his neck and he can't contain a whimper at what he finds there. There is no denying that's a bonding bite. Ra's claimed him. Marred his body in a way that is irreversible. 

He takes a deep breath to steady himself, but then another thought hits him that makes his next breath catch in his throat. Ra's had knotted him... come inside him raw… multiple times yesterday. Tim is on birth control, but he'd been on heat suppressants too and Ra's had found a way around those somehow so anything was possible. 

His stomach flips and before he knows it he's retching over the side of the bed. 

A touch on his lower back makes Tim flinch as a hand begins rubbing circles into his bare flesh. 

"Good morning, detective. You always do know how to surprise me," Ra's chuckles behind him. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"Don't touch me!" Tim spits, pulling away from his hand. There isn't much place to go though and he quickly finds himself trapped against the headboard. Ra's sighs. 

"Really now, detective. After you were so agreeable yesterday. I would think you'd show a little more respect to your bonded alpha." 

The pewter cup is pushed into his hands. Tim longs to throw it in Ra's' face. He doesn't want anything to do with the man right now, let alone accept anything constituting 'help', however minor. But the acidic taste in his mouth is unpleasant enough that he swallows his pride and drinks the water, glaring at Ra's the entire time he does so. 

"You're not my bonded anything," he retorts through clenched teeth when the cup is finally empty. "You drugged me. Took advantage of me. I didn't agree to any of this." 

"Unfortunately for you, detective, biology doesn't care about any of that. This-" he presses a finger down firmly against the edge of the mark on Tim's neck, still fresh enough to sting under the pressure, "is my bite. It's my pheromones that fill your glands. And it's my scent that you will react to in kind. I have always admired your willpower detective, but you will find that in this situation stubbornness will not bear fruit. What is done is done and you are mine." 

"I will never be yours!" Tim growls, lunging forward. Even in peak condition he wouldn't be able to hurt Ra's like this, but that doesn't stop him from trying. 

Ra's easily dodges the attack and counters by grabbing Tim's body and pulling him in tight. In his weakened state Tim can do nothing to oppose him, and then Ra's is leaning in towards his neck. The bite over the fresh wound stings, but even worse is the way it causes Tim's entire body to go limp. 

"That's my good little omega," Ra's coos against his neck when he finally relinquishes his bite. He strokes a hand through Tim's hair in a mockery of affection. Tim forces his eyes shut tight and tries to keep tears from escaping as he waits for his body to come back under his control again. 

"It's time you understand your place, detective. You can not defy me now. And trying to will only result in your own _discomfort_. Especially now when you are still in the so-called 'honeymoon phase'. I expect you will find yourself becoming quite _attached_ to me." 

Tim shakes his head weakly against Ra's shoulder in a small act of defiance. He's not going to turn into some clingy omega afraid to leave his alpha's side just because of a little bite mark. 

When Tim regains agency of his body Ra's gets up from the bed and begins dressing. 

"Let us make our way to the baths, detective. I made quite a mess of you yesterday," Ra's turns and examines Tim's body through half lidded eyes as he speaks, making Tim shiver as his attention is brought to the fluids between his legs that he's been trying to ignore since he woke up. "I imagine you are quite sore as well. A bath will soothe you." 

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Tim argues despite how amazing the idea of a bath sounds. Right now the desire to be away from Ra's and have a moment to himself to process everything trumps all. 

Ra's laughs in response. 

"I think you will find you don't have much choice in the matter, detective. Now come." 

And with that he turns and heads towards the door as if it's a given that Tim will follow. 

Tim stays seated on the bed defiantly. He's not going to roll over for Ra's now just because they're bonded. As Tim glares at this back the alpha exits through the wooden doors and rounds the corner out of sight. 

That's when Tim is hit with the full force of what exactly this "honeymoon phase" is all about. 

As Ra's' footsteps fade anxiety pierces through Tim like a dagger to the chest. 

Suddenly he can't breathe. He can't focus on anything other than the fact this he is now alone, far away from his bonded alpha's protection. Each inhale catches in his chest and his exhales come out in short puffs. He looks around wildly in distress. The room is far too bare. Far too open. It's not safe. 

"Alpha!" he cries out desperately. "Alpha, please!" 

There's no reply. His alpha isn't coming. He's gone. 

Tim curls up into a ball on the bed and tries to borrow himself under the blanket as tears start to fall from his eyes. He has to hide. He needs to stay safe until his alpha comes back to find him. He tries to stay quiet but he can't help the whimpers that escape him as he lays huddled under his makeshift nest. 

It feels like he lays there forever, alone and terrified.

Finally he smells it. The scent of his bonded alpha. His alpha is back! The bed dips and Tim crawls out of the blanket, throwing his arms around his alpha and burrowing his nose into his scent glands. He inhales deeply, breathing in the soothing scent of his alpha, and his body starts to relax. 

A few minutes later Tim is still clinging to Ra's and thoroughly cursing his biology. He hates being so close to the man who forced this bond on him, but he's still too embarrassed about what just transpired to pull away yet, knowing he'll be forced to acknowledge everything that happened when he does. He had always imagined the 'honeymoon phase' after bonding was largely caused by the couple's desire to spend time together after making such a large commitment. Now he knows much better. It's not just romantic feelings, but a biological urge to be near to the alpha whose pheromones fill his glands now. 

There's no way he'll ever be able to escape like this. Tim really is trapped with Ra's.

"It seems that going straight off suppressants into a bond is making everything a bit more… intense for you. The separation anxiety isn't usually quite that extreme. This is what happens when you deny your biology for too long, my dear omega," Ra's tells him, seemingly aware that Tim has come back to himself. 

"This is what happens when you forcibly bond someone against their will," he growls out in response. Of course Ra's doesn't look in any way chastised. He just grins and urges Tim up out of the bed. 

"Shall we?" he says, guiding him out of the room and towards the baths. There's no choice but to go with him. 

Tim tries to ignore the guards they pass on the way. Sure, they've all already seen him naked due to the state of undress Ra's has forced upon him the past few days, but it's different now. Now he has Ra's' cum dripping down the back of his thighs, and even worse, Ra's' scent radiating from the newly made claim mark that's just as visible. Everyone they pass will know without a doubt that Ra's fucked him. Claimed him. Turned Tim into his personal omega bitch. 

His fist tightens at his side. He keeps his gaze pointedly at Ra's' back as they make their way towards the baths and tries to ignore every guard that they pass. Tries to ignore the way his face heats up every time. 

When they finally reach the baths he thinks he will get a reprieve to the humiliation, but they enter the room only to see attendants scattered about tending to the various large baths sunken into the sandstone floor. He hopes they will leave at Ra's entrance, but he has no such luck.

Ra's leads Tim to the center of the room where a large bath has already been filled. Copious amounts of steam rise from the murky water. 

"This bath has been specially prepared with herbs meant to help an omega recover after their heat," Ra's tells him as he slips out of his robe. "There are also herbs to aid in the healing of a newly formed bonding mark." 

The bite on Tim's neck twinges at the reminder. 

Ra's steps into the bath and Tim follows quickly, anxious to wash away the evidence of what Ra's had done to him. He wades to the opposite end of the bath from Ra's before settling in. 

He can't help the sigh that escapes him when he finally sinks down into the bath. The warm water soothes his sore muscles, and the herbs release a sweet relaxing fragrance into the steam which he inhales deeply, feeling almost instantly rejuvenated. 

The relaxed feeling doesn't last long however, because he soon finds Ra's at his side again. 

"Allow me to assist you, detective," he purrs against Tim's ear, suddenly far too close for comfort. 

"I don't need any-" Tim starts to protest, but he's cut off. 

"Now now, detective. What kind of alpha would I be if I didn't properly take care of my omega?" 

Tim wants to argue, but he feels fangs scrape against his scent gland in warning. He remembers what happened earlier when Ra's bit him. If Tim is going to submit to Ra's he at least wants to keep his body autonomy. 

"Good omega," Ra's murmurs against his neck when he determines Tim isn't going to fight him. Lips brush against Tim's sensitive neck gland as Ra's speaks, eliciting an unwanted gasp that makes Ra's pause. 

"Still sensitive I see," he smirks, lips moving against Tim's gland with purpose this time. 

Tim tries to get out a "no", but it's drowned out with a whimper as Ra's begins lapping at his gland with his tongue, hot and forceful. Tim brings his arms up to push at Ra's' shoulders in vain as the alpha gets more forceful, hands now caressing Tim's body under the water, finger tips trailing up his sides and then down over his thighs. Tim gasps when a hand wraps around his cocklet, forced into hardness by his alpha's ministrations. 

"That's a good omega. Do you see now Timothy? Your body belongs to me. You are mine." 

Tim shakes his head but a moan escapes him as Ra's starts jerking his little cock with purpose. He can't help but to buck up into the alpha's hand, his body still sensitive directly after his heat and responding easily to the scent of his new mate. He quickly reaches his peak, an instant away from orgasm when suddenly Ra's releases him. A choked whimper escapes him and his hips buck uselessly in the bath water seeking friction. 

Large hands wrap around his waist and the next moment he's being lifted up out of the bath by his strong alpha and flipped over so he's laid out and presenting on the stone floor of the bath house. There's pressure against his hole and then Ra's is slipping in, pushing all the way inside of Tim easily. Despite himself Tim can't help but let out another moan, the feeling of being so full overwhelming. Ra's quickly starts a fast rhythm, pumping rapidly in and out of Tim's sloppy wet hole. Tim himself can do nothing but lay there and take the pleasure his alpha forces upon him, the knot teasing his rim with each thrust. 

Around them the bath attendants scurry about, continuing to work as if Ra's _doesn't_ have Tim laid out on the floor in the middle of the room fucking him like a cheap whore. He buries his face into his arms as if by hiding his face he can also hide this whole ordeal from them. Living here is going to be extra torturous now, not even knowing which of Ra's' servants he can look in the eye. 

Although Tim is usually resourceful enough to be self reliant he finds himself desperately wishing now for Bruce to show up with a rescue plan. Ra's' lips brush his bond mark again and Tim gasps both from the sensation and from the gut wrenching realization that even if Batman did show up to rescue him… Tim might not be able to leave. He might be stuck here until the storm of hormones causing the "honeymoon phase" in his body calms down enough for him to part with Ra's without delving into a dark panic attack. 

There's no time to dwell on such thoughts though, because the next instant Ra's pushes his knot inside Tim, in turn pushing Tim over the edge. He cries out as he's filled, his own infertile cum splashing down onto the floor. 

Ra's pulls them back down into the bath, leaning against the edge and positioning Tim's pliant body so his head is resting on Ra's' shoulder. The warm water around him feels good. Gentle kisses are placed on his neck as Ra's presses a hand against his stomach making him gasp as he's pressed tighter around the knot still filling him. His cocklet twitches and gives another weak spurt into the bath water. 

"That's my good omega. You're happy here with me, aren't you?" 

Still blissed out, filled up with his alpha's cock, and with no viable means of escape on the horizon, Tim has no choice but to murmur a "yes". 


End file.
